Cake in the Oven
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Peach and Luigi want to bake a cake for Mario, but when Daisy accidentally adds some extra "ingredients" in there, it somehow turns into a fight. Hope you like! Please R&R, if you will!
1. Chapter 1

_ AN: Just to let you know, it is Wolfie Mario (my OC/FC/whatever you want to call it/ they are referring to. If you have no idea who Wolfie Mario is, then go to deviantART and go to my page (BabyAbbieStar is my username), or you can ask Bakura-Kun98 here on FanFiction. _

_PS: Wolfie Mario is my property, okay?_

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, at the royal castle, Princess Peach and Luigi were preparing something special-and delicious.

"Where's the icing, Luigi?" Peach asked. She was stirring the batter rapidly, her sleeves rolled up. She was humming softly to herself.

"Right here, Peach," Luigi replied cheerfully. He gave her a couple tubes of icing. "Mario's going to love this cake!"

She took the tubes. "Thanks, Luigi," she replied, knowing that Wolfie Mario always loved cake, almost more than Oreos. She added the last few ingredients and set the bowl on the counter. "Now, to set up that oven," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Daisy was coming through the door. _Something smells delicious..._she thought, her eyes closed, her nose leading her closer to the sweet aroma. _Cakes always smell so good..._

Suddenly, her feet stumbled, as penalty for not keeping her eyes open. "W-Whoa-!" she cried out softly, trying to regain her balance. "That was a close one," she said to herself, as she placed her hand on something to steady herself.

A tumbling sound made her look up. It turned out that she had placed her hand on some loose boxes, that were now leaning back and forth, threatening to fall. Daisy could only look in shock as the boxes started a chain reaction, knocking over some bottles that were on the top shelf. The bottles knocked over some little beads, which fell into a little pouch that Peach kept her spices in. Then the little pouch (when it filled up) fell from its nail and tumbled into the batter, along with a salt shaker.

"Oops..." Daisy said to herself. "M-Maybe they won't notice..." She stepped away slowly from the now-ruined cake batter and quickly left the room.

* * *

"It's almost ready, Luigi. You better call Mario in now," Peach said, picking up the batter, not noticing the things that had fallen into it.

Luigi nodded. He walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. He could see his brother sitting in the living room, trying to put a puzzle of a butterfly together. He smiled to himself. _Mario's got that air of sweetness to him that could turn night into day._ _Innocent, naive, his mind sweet and pure, just like a little child's..._

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi called. "We got something for you in the kitchen!" Without waiting to hear his brother's (happy) response, he dashed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Luigi came over to Peach. He saw her setting up the Insta-Bake-A-Cake machine that could bake a cake in an instant (hence the title). "You going to put it in yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, but let's taste it first, just to make sure it's right," Peach said.

"Oh, but Peach, you always make the best cakes!" Luigi laughed. "Even Bowser would _kill _to find out how you make them so perfect!" Before Peach could respond, he took the cake spoon, dipped a bit of the batter into it, and put it in his mouth.

Daisy was watching the whole scene unfold from her position in the kitchen doorway. "Uh-oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi had the spoon in his mouth for exactly two seconds before he made a sickened face and spat it out. "_Yechh!_" he said in disgust. "What did you put in the batter, Peach?!"  
Peach was shocked. "Me?! I would **never** put anything foul in one of my cakes! It must have been **you**!"  
"Excuse me? Are you saying that you're accusing _me_ of putting something in there?" Luigi asked, starting to get steamed. If he had feathers on his chest (like an owl does), they would be ruffled.  
"Well, only someone as clumsy as you would do such a thing!" Peach said indignantly.  
"And only someone as careless as _you_ are would surely overlook the fact that she had put something in there!" Luigi replied angrily.

Just then, Mario came in, happily skipping, his tail swishing behind him. His smile faltered as soon as he saw Peach and Luigi fighting. Was_this_ what Luigi had been talking about...?  
"I couldn't possibly work with someone who has the _nerve_ to call me careless!" Peach was shouting, as mad as a wet hen.  
"And **I** couldn't work with someone who thinks they can call me clumsy and get away with it!" Luigi shot back.  
"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Mario asked, stepping in between them. "Don't fight...!"  
Suddenly, Luigi and Peach whirled around on him, anger clear in their eyes.  
"Mario, get out of here! We're busy!" Peach snapped.  
"Yeah, Mario, you wouldn't understand!" Luigi said. "You're too naive and too much of a baby to understand!"  
The words hit the little wolf hard like a ton of bricks. He could feel his eyes begin to water. "But guys-"  
"_Get out of here!_" Luigi and Peach yelled at him. Then, without even wasting a second, they resumed their fight.  
Mario's lip quivered as he watched his friends practically scream at each other. Then after a moment, he quietly left the room.

Later, Luigi and Peach had somehow moved their fight outdoors. Everyone who was outdoors heard every word of what they said, but no one dared to interfere with the angry duo.  
"That's it!" Peach was yelling at Luigi. "I'm not _ever_ baking cakes again!"  
"Well, that's good, because _I'm_ not ever going to help _you_ bake them again!" Luigi snapped.  
While they were fighting, dark clouds were starting to move in, hiding the sun. In a matter of minutes, the entire place of Toad Town was dimmed, no ray of light showed through.  
One of the Toads heard what Peach had said. "Oh no, did you hear what she said?"  
"N-No...more c-cake..." another Toad shakily. Life wouldn't be the same without the reassuring promise of Peach happily baking cakes. If she didn't bake cakes, it was serious bad news. It meant _way_ bad news.  
"Somehow, I don't feel so safe..." Mr. L randomly said. He didn't even like Peach (he only liked cake a little bit), but hearing the words "no more cake" was enough to unnerve him, too.  
"No more cake for anyone..." the Toads started saying in a saddened monotone. "_No more cake..._"  
They all began walking around Toad Town, shuffling around like zombies, all the time repeating the same phrase over and over.  
"_No more cake..._"

The dark clouds had started to escalate into a storm. Rain began to pour down heavily all the civilians. Soon, lightning and thunder crashed and flashed regularly. A strong wind blew and shook the trees.  
And still, Peach and Luigi were fighting. They were still yelling at each other, ignoring the storm that was whirling around.  
Meanwhile, Mario came out of the castle. He was saddened to see Peach and Luigi still fighting, but he was also shocked to see the citizens all pale and looking sick, walking around like zombies. He saw Yoshi walking slowly, then fall to the ground on his stomach.  
"Without Peach baking cakes, life in Toad Town just wouldn't be the same," he said weakly, his skin looking pale.  
Mario frowned unhappily, then turned to Luigi and Peach. Their little war had increased even more and the little wolf feared it would get physical. It broke his heart to see them fighting. _Friends shouldn't fight..._ he thought sadly to himself.  
It was too much for the little guy. He sat down on the steps of the castle and started to cry.  
_Why do they have to fight...? It's not nice and it's mean...What if this ruins their friendship? What if they don't make up?  
I hate it when you guys fight...why are you doing this...?_  
As the little wolf cried, his tears fell down his cheeks, forming into one large tear that fell to the ground.

*_splash_*

As soon as that single tear hit the ground, it was as if time had froze. Peach and Luigi stopped their fight and looked behind them. They saw Mario sitting on the castle steps, crying. More tears fell from his blue eyes and splashed neatly onto the ground.  
"Oh, no..." Luigi said softly.  
"What have we done...?" Peach lamented, feeling her own eyes beginning to water.  
"It's our fault...we let our pride get ahead of us," Luigi said, ashamed. He turned to Peach. "I'm sorry I called you careless."  
"I'm sorry for calling you clumsy," Peach apologized.  
The two nodded and started walking toward the castle...

Peach and Luigi were going through the cake process again.  
"Mixing the batter..." Peach was saying.  
Luigi took the batter and popped it in the Insta-Bake-A-Cake machine. "Heating it in the oven," he said. When the cake was ready a few seconds later, he took the tubes of icing and quickly gave the cake a pretty decoration. "Decorating the cake," he continued.  
Peach took the cake and set it on the table where Mario was seated. His eyes were still a little red from crying, but he looked noticeably cheerier.  
"Made with love," the pink princess said.  
Mario looked happily at his friends, then at the cake, and smiled.

Outside, the storm stopped gradually. Slowly, the clouds changed back to their happy white fluffy state, with the sun finally shining through.  
The civilians of Toad Town who had been walking around like zombies, finally stopped and looked back at the castle.  
"Something smells good..." one of the Toads said.  
"Smells like...cake," another one said.  
Yoshi stood up shakily. "It's cake! Peach is baking cakes again!"  
The Toads began to murmur. "She's baking cakes again..." They all began walking toward the castle, the color returning to their faces, their happiness returning. Soon, they were all inside.

After Mario had finished eating, Peach immediately began stirring another batter. "I'm going to make a couple more for everyone this time. I can hear their stomachs growling from here!" she laughed. She placed the batter on the counter. "Let's go see how many are going to want some."  
Meanwhile, Daisy had come in, her eyes closed. _Mmm...cake..._ she thought. Suddenly her feet stumbled and she almost lost her balance. "W-Whoa!" she cried out. She placed her hand on something to steady herself.  
Hearing a tumbling sound, she looked up in shock. _Not again...!_ she thought.  
Daisy could only watch in horror as the loose boxes she had upset started another chain reaction, startling some bottles, which then caused the little beads fell into another little pouch, which then caused _that_ plus some other things to fall into the batter.  
"Oops!" she said, turning toward the other end of the room. Mario, Luigi and Peach had already left the room.  
"Uh, well..." Daisy said nervously to herself. "Maybe no one will notice..."


End file.
